The ballad of Preying Mantis
by Batpuddingman
Summary: Super speed is said to be a gift but for Mantis its just a curse. Songfic


**Hey there everybody me again and I am back and ready for action. I have been having issues writing my stories for a while but I am finally back. I have been thinking about this for a while and could never seem to figure out how to write it but now I finally got back into a writing mood. So here you go my first song fic. I had to change some lines from the song though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or The Ballad of Barry Allen**

Everyone was jealous of his speed. They said it must be awesome to be that fast. They never thought or cared that with such fast speed comes horrible effects.

_I've got time to think about the beauty of a thousand variations_

_Of the beating of a wing of a hummingbird suspended _

_in the aspect of a world moving slower than molasses _

_as I'm off to catch the girl who is falling off the bridge…_

If only they knew just how hard it was to be him. If he could he would just throw his speed away. And free himself from this curse of his.

… _And I'm there before she knows it _

_I'll be gone before she knows it_

_I wrap my arm around her waste I pull her back to safety _

_by the time she knows what's happening _

_there'll be someone else who needs me _

_because time keeps dragging on_

_And on and on_

_Time keeps dragging on_

He saved countless lives, he fought power hungry villains. He was a hero. That's all that matters right? But no matter how many were saved how many villains were defeated more kept coming and more people needed saving.

_I've got time to think about my past as I dodge between the arrows_

_How my life was so exciting before I got this way_

_And how long ago it was I never can explain_

_by the clock that's on the dial or the one that's in my brain_

_And I'm there before you know it I'll be gone before you see me and I'd like to get to know you but you're talking much to slowly_

_and I know you want to thank me but I never stick around cause _

_time keeps dragging on_

_And on and on_

_Time keeps dragging on_

_And you say that time goes rushing by but it seems so slow to me and you see a green blur a round you fly _

_it takes to long _

_it seems so slow to me._

He had to try so hard just to have conversations with others. Because the words seemed to go in slow motion. If someone said good morning Mantis it came out: Gooooood… Morningggg…Maaaannnttiisss. And every time he found a girl he liked he could never be patient enough to have a single date. He left the halfway through the date every time. He couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes. He's left so many people broken hearted. He's had so many heartbreaks himself he had completely given up on love. It just wasn't as fast as he was.

_How I wish I'd never gone into my lab to experiment that night _

_before lightning flashed around me and time changed speed _

_Now I've got to be so patient so calamity will strike because when things change in an instant it's almost fast enough for me._

He loved it when the valley was put in danger. When bandits or crazed psychopaths came and placed others in harms way. As cruel as it sounds it's the truth. When things changed from good to bad in a second it was almost as fast as he was. No one understood it no one ever would or so he thought.

_And I'm there before you know it _

_I'll be gone before you see me do you think you can imagine anything so lonely _

_and I know you'd really like me but I never stick around _

_Because time keeps dragging on and on_

_And you say that time goes rushing by but it seems so slow to me_

_And you see a blur around you fly_

_But it take too long _

_It seems so slow to me_

Mantis was a loner. He was just to fast for the world no one understood and no one even cared. Until he met the other masters at the Jade palace. Who took him in and gave him a home. They weren't as fast as he was and couldn't speak quickly enough before he got bored. But they were trying and he was too. His new family had taught him patience and how to handle his abilities. And for that Mantis would always be grateful.

_And you say that time goes rushing by _

_But it seems so slow to me_

_And you complain I'm gone before you blink your eye_

_But it takes too long_

_It seems so slow to me_

_And you say that time goes rushing by _

_But it seems so slow to me _

_And I want to be there when you laugh or cry _

_But it takes to long _

_It seems so slow to me_

Mantis had finally found a loving family. He even started to date a very nice butterfly. Yes Mantis finally learned that no matter how fast he ran. Love would always be faster.

_Time keeps dragging on…_

**That's it for this songfic. I heard this song and thought that it fit Mantis perfectly. Well until next time live life find love. It doesn't need to be the "one" but love your family and friends. They accept you for who you are the good and the bad. Batman Out.**


End file.
